Catch Me
by sarahh.x
Summary: Fearless, stubborn Bella and washed-out hunk Edward want to avoid the same thing: falling in love, again. Bella comes to Forks and starts having hot and cold feelings for Edward but he doesn't trust himself enough to let go of the past. FullSummaryInside
1. Not So Sunny Forks

_Sarah's back with a new story and it's **co-written with breeze.x** :)_

**Full Summary: **Cocky, stubborn Bella and washed-out hunk Edward want to avoid the same thing: **falling in love, **_again_**.** Bella comes to Forks and starts having hot and cold feelings for Edward but he doesn't trust himself enough to let go of the past. Neither does Bella and she does a good job of hiding her emotions. With the help of song writing and the son of a doctor Bella is slowly ready to move on and learns the Cullen's aren't as normal as she thought. When Bella's sure she's ready for second chances, she discovers she's building castles on her own. Will she break down Edward's walls and will the both of them finally put the past in the past and catch eachother? Based on Demi Lovato's new song **"Catch Me" **  
**Universe: **Caution: sexy vamps ahead :)  
**Pairings: **ExB, AxJ, EmxR, CxE  
**Rating: **M for language, alcohol usage, minor dark themes  
**Genre: **Some humor, angst, drama, hurt/comfort and romance  
**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Twilight (except a copy of the amazing novel but you know, who doesn't have one?) All credits go to the amazing STEPHENIE MEYER We do not own the song "Catch Me".  
We are in no way associated with any publicly recognizable characters, settings. Let's just face it...we're not THAT great. Nor are we brilliant enough to come up with something of our own, besides the plot. This disclaimer goes for the entire story. Also, we like to play around with the characters but they're still Stephenie Meyer's !**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE (BPOV)**

When the attendant lady announces to fasten our seatbelts because the plane is about to land, I purposely not buckle mine in. Personally it makes the landing feel ten times adventurous for some retarded reason I can't think of right now. It's just fun. Case closed, no questions asked.

The flight attendant speaks into the PA and refers to me when she says "for the last time, _passenger _buckle your seatbelt!"

I smile my sweet smile at her and she rolls her eyes at me before I childishly stick my tongue at her for my own memorable plane moment. And I think this flight makes it second onto my list after the infamous bathroom rendezvous with a boy who shall remain unknown for private reasons. No, not really. I just don't have an interest of blabbering on about ex-friends that are boys… I never ever had a first boyfriend and I don't think I will have one anytime soon after personal reasons that seem to haunt me.

Anyway me and freakazoid-who's still narrowing her hazel eyes at me up there-have been irritating the crap out of each other for the most of the flight. I argued, she rolled her eyes at me. It's a back and forth thing.

Well mostly because it's her job to make us fliers or whatever comfortable, right? Apparently she hates and doesn't take her job seriously with the amount of fellow fliers she's been ignoring so I decide to treat her like a slave since technically she is one by demanding for things I don't even need.

From fluffed pillows- _having three already_- to writing utensils which resulted in being used as drum sticks on the baldy's head who is sitting next to me. My personal favourite: harassing her about not having McDonalds on the menu. You can't go wrong with Mickey D's bogus yet irresistible fake beef or chicken if you're not into their sex-in-a-bun burgers.

Ever since that Godly hour she wants to rip my hair out and it's quite entertaining watching her pace back and forth planning my death.

Maybe she'll go all terrorist on my ass and bomb me. No offense or anything.

Anyway after winning the staring contest between freakazoid I decide to cut her some slack and buckle myself in because I can tell by the way her nostrils are flaring, lava is close to combusting out if her freakishly large head. Hence the name freakazoid. I just suddenly feel something in the pit of my stomach for her. Maybe it's just the poisoning uncooked chicken I'm about ready to throw up because there's no way in hell I'd feel pity for a Blondie.

'Cause let's face it, brunettes-like me- don't have much fun than blondes. I mean, blondes can dye their hair whatever colour they want to without bleaching it and us brunettes nearly go bald by the time we're thirty because of the many hair bleaching and dying in our lives. You know what I'm saying?

I have enough pity for myself since my eyes match my hair and all. Bo-ring!

I slip my ear buds in and turn the music on full blast when the plane lands. I pick up my tote bag and slip on my flip-flops, making sure I have everything I brought with me. Then I reach for the tanning lotion in my bag and put it on.

Renee says Forks has beautiful weather- hotter than Phoenix-and in the past seventeen years I've been alive I haven't come down to visit the old man. So when she told me it's best to wear jean shorts and a tank top I shrug and throw it on-even if it's not my thing but I don't want to die of heat- because Renee knows better than me about this mysterious Forks place.

I let the other passengers get off the plane before me and when I'm about to pass freakazoid- who up close looks pretty young- I stop and give her my best smile hoping she'll remember me on her future plane rides. I bet I'm her favourite passenger. No one can do justice like I can.

I take out one ear bud because I'm sure I'll need something to distract me.

"Hi," I grin at her and she cringes but I stick out my hand anyway. No screw the hand shake. I nearly jump onto her with my hug and she sort of shrieks and her mouth is hanging low. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan- blah, blah, blah but I go by Bella."

I throw my hands off of her and make a mental note to wash my hands ASAP. Blondie looks taken a back and she half forces this smile that just looks retarded.

"I'm Lauren Mallory and I just go by Lauren." She says with a straight face and it's kind of getting awkward. Plus I want to leave this plane and go tan or something. Then again I probably won't stand a chance. I can hardly tan in a super sunny place like Phoenix. It's not like Forks is magical and the sun likes me.

I take out my sunglasses and rest it on top of my head and she has this goofy look on her face.

"What?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "Nothing."

"No," I don't buy it. She's a terrible liar. Just like me. Hey freakazoid and I have one thing in common. "Come on, tell me."

"Where do you plan on going with an outfit like that?" she asks me, all giggly and I want to break each of her fake nails off. They don't suit her anyway so it will not make a difference.

"Um, Forks?" I say and she bursts out in laughter and I'm getting annoyed. "Anyways I'm ditching this Popsicle stand. Nice meeting you Lauren. I hope I made flight attending hell for you."

"Oh, you sure did." She has the devious look on her face but I completely ignore it because well… she's a blonde. No offense, again.

I put on my sunglasses and it makes everything a shade darker and when I step out of the plane it's not sunny at all. I wrap my cardigan around me and adjust my tote bag while looking up at the sky. There's no sun. I don't even see anything close to yellow. All I see are big grey clouds.

Hmm… maybe the sun will come out later. It's probably morning here or something. Besides, I'm in Port Angeles. The weather can be different. I should have done some research before coming here.

I tuck my sunglasses back into my bag because I look stupid and walk into the airport searching for my faja. That's father just in case you don't know. In some unknown language. I think it's gibberish but I like saying it so whatever.

"Bella!" I hear a deep voice calling for me and when I turn around I run to the old man in the funny cop uniform ignoring the other ten people who's staring right at us. This place sure is deserted.

"Daddy!" I want to call him Charlie but Renee tells me he doesn't like it because he wants his kid to call him _dad _or something but I go over the top and add the extra d and y at the end. I'm not sure if I want to make my stay pleasurable or hell for Charlie.

Since he's a cop I decide I'll stay good because the dude owns a shotgun. And most likely a shovel to dig out my grave in his backyard. The guy can get away with anything, probably.

He hugs me and then all of a sudden it becomes awkward but I hug him back anyway. We push each other away and we go to claim my luggage.

"How was the flight?" he asks me on our way trying to make small talk. He has a bit of sweat on his forehead all nervous talking to me. Poor guy.

I shrug. "It was fun." And he gives me this look like if he's wondering he should bust his handcuffs out. "I harassed the flight attendant." I say with a proud grin and Charlie snorts.

"Bells you know that's not nice." I don't know when and how he decides to call me _Bells _but it shows he's already comfortable with me. I haven't exactly gotten to know Charlie. We only talk on the phone twice a week.

"Well it makes flying a lot more bold. Anyway when is the sun coming out?"

Charlie laughs and it reminds me of the Lauren chick. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shakes his head and he picks up my luggage when I point at it. "Bells, it's hardly ever sunny here. What makes you think-"and then he takes in my shorts and flip-flops. "Oh."

"What do you mean it's sunny here? Renee said-"and then I stop talking realizing what's happening. "That Renee!" I half shout. "She's going to get an earful from me when I talk to that beotch!"

"Bells!" Charlie half hisses and laughs at me. "I don't think your mother appreci-"

"-Seriously!" I continue talking like Charlie never interrupted me. We start to walk out of the airport. "She told me there's going to be plenty of sun here and I figured I can try to tan here since I have no luck in Phoenix and I come here finding out she fooled me. I look like an idiot!" Then I think back to what I packed and sure enough it's all my summer clothes. (That Renee bought. I had no say in it).

That beotch! I also want to go back and hunt down Brittney or whatever her name is for not giving me a warning. I mean, I eased up on her for the last of the flight and even hug her and all she does is laugh at me.

"By the way Charlie, would you happen to have hand sanitizer?" I remember my hands on Blondie's cashmere sweater making contact with her neck. I cringe.

Charlie pulls out his keys and unlocks the trunk of a police cruiser. He throws in my suitcases and my guitar case. I'm kind of musical and the acoustic is the only thing I can play without falling and slamming my face into something. And I haven't broken the strings with my pale fingers yet so it's a good sign that I continue to play.

When I take in that I'm riding around in a cop car and all I can't help but groan. I know Charlie is a police officer but I didn't think his only car is his cruiser. Renee wasn't kidding when she mentioned how crazily in love Charlie is with his job that he has to ride around and wear his uniform everywhere.

"What?"

"Seriously dad?" I point to the blue car with the word "POLICE" exaggeratedly over-written on. "We have to ride in this? I feel like a prisoner or something."

He grunts and gets into the car and I follow after him. He doesn't have much of humor, I notice and that's going to be super awkward for me.

_Somebody needs a sprinkle of fun in their oatmeal in the mornings_, I think in this weird sing song voice.

I'll be sure to take care of that. I am an infamous cook after all. Okay I tend to be melodramatic over things but I can't help that.

I slip off my flip flops and then kick up my feet on the dashboard. While Charlie is grunting and giving me these weird looks I surf through the radio and settle on decent music.

"Bells?" When I turn my head to face Charlie, he's holding in his breath.

"What?"

"Your feet."

"What about them?" My smile grows wider. Charlie turns beet red- so he's where I get my 'lovely' blushing trait from- from holding in his breath.

"Put…them…down." Then he exhales and he's breathing heavily and I wonder if he's just teasing because I don't smell anything from here.

"Stop being so dramatic. You're just jealous my feet smell better than yours." I roll my eyes and let out a giggle because I have a feeling this father-daughter relationship is going to turn out better than I expect.

Charlie laughs. "Still, I want you to put them down and sit properly." Having a dad cop is _not _cool.

"Can I see your pistol?" I look over to his belt thing that's strapped around his waist, ignoring his wishes.

"Bells," his tone is deeper and I have a feeling he has some sort of jail cell in his house so it makes me kind of creeped out. "I'm warning you."

I put my feet down and sit all proper like and look out the window.

Now begins my wonderful rainy, thunder storming Forks journey with a faja who loves taking his job outside of work and I'm sure many, many experiences I will never forget are soon to come.

And they will be bitchin' good time ones.

_I hope._

* * *

**So most likely each chapter will have two POVs in one but for now we'll get things settled and all that jazz.  
We have BIG, BIG, BIG plans for this story that have us dancing and squealing so for us to continue let us KNOW you're reading :)  
And this was just a filler and chillax on us with the whole present tense thing, we're still getting used to it :)**

**We're not Demi Lovato fans and all but somehow her song leads us to writing this story.**

**Oh and this story will also be posted on "breeze.x" **

**REVIEW xoxo  
(Major flammage makes us cry- not literally-so try to keep your cool) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IT'S SARAH :)**

**JUST LETTING YOU KNOW : THIS STORY MOVED TO MY MAIN ACCOUNT "sarahandkate" **

**SO, READ THE REST OF THIS STORY ON sarahandkate **

**AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU GUYS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.**

**- SARAH :)**


End file.
